


unstable

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: are you insane? the spy asks the madman. and he laughs, because, like, duh.





	unstable

Edgar fears that his next question will get him caught. He thinks that the answer might be worth it.

“Are you _quite_ out of your mind?”

Micolash’s immediate response is a laugh, glancing at the intelligencer with a grin as though there is some joke he should be in on.

Edgar, unsure of what else to do, keeps his face blank and stares back until Micolash’s smile drops.

“Oh. You were serious.”

It is not the first time Edgar asks himself what his orders have gotten him into. He has the disheartening sensation that it will not be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> the joke is that the answer is yes ヽ༼ ◕‿◕ ༽ﾉ


End file.
